l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otemi
Ikoma Otemi is Captain of the Deathless, Protector of Kyuden Ikoma, Island in the Mist, Part II, by Rich Wulf husband of Ikoma Yasuko, and nephew of Ikoma Sume. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Beginnings Before his Gempukku Otemi was named Ichiro. He defeated Matsu Nimuro when he was 12 years old in a kenjutsu trainee. He studied history, was a prepared swordman, expert horseman and even become quite accomplished at the art of taiko. Island in the Mist, Part III, by Rich Wulf Preparations of the Winter Court His uncle, Ikoma Sume, proposed to Otemi should vie for the favour of the Four Wind to gain the Winter Court in Lion lands. If successful, Otemi would then apply for a title that had been vacant for many years, the Protector of the Imperial City. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Failed Winter Court The Winter Court was a disaster. A Pekkle no Oni was unmasked at Court, and the Four Winds left it unresolved. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Otemi helped Akodo Kaneka to survive from an assessination attempt by bandits, when the bastard was traveling to Lion lands. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Bandits in the Ikoma land Otemi took care of bandit brigades of Lord Hayato, clearing them out from Ikoma lands. From the saddlebag of a dead bandit's horse, his chief shugenja, Ikoma Tashiro found the map which shown the location of a lost island holding, the Island in the Mist. Island in the Mist, Part I, by Rich Wulf Island in the Mist Alongside Matsu Kenji, Otemi discovered the headquarters of the notorious pirate Yasuki Fumoki, the Island in the Mist, alongside with his vessel, the Deathless. The island was inhabited by nezumi of the Chipped Tooth Tribe, like K'Chee, the Nameseeker H-Tach'kir, and the nezumi chieftain N'tuk, who was possessed by the ghost of the dead pirate Fumoki. Fumoki had been borrowing bodies to attempt to fulfill his destiny. Kenji was possessed by the dead pirate after she defeated N'tuk in combat. Kenji and Otemi boarded the Deathless, and Otemi used his taiko knowledge alongside nezumi drummers to stun the gaki of the Sea of Shadows, defeating the giant beast living there, King Orochi, and claimed the vast riches in the name of the Lion Clan. Island in the Mist, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Betrothed with Shosuro Yasuko In 1159 the Imperial Chancellor, Bayushi Kaukatsu, and his uncle, Ikoma Sume, decided to marriage Otemi with the protegee of Kaukatsu, Shosuro Yasuko. An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi Following his success Otemi married Shosuro Yasuko, became Governor of Shiranai Toshi, and then again Protector of the Imperial City, until Daigotsu's assault on Otosan Uchi. During the battle, Otemi defeated the Shadowlands ships commanded by the undead Garen from his own ship, the Deathless. The position of Protector became defunct when the Lion Clan burned Otosan Uchi, until the title was resurrected by Toturi Kurako in 1168 and gave it to Bayushi Norachai. War of the Rich Frog During the War of the Rich Frog, Otemi took the place of Ikoma Hasaku at the head of the Lion troops on the front, and assisted Hasaku in his seppuku. He saved the situation, but the strange orders of Tamago complicated his task. Driven by Bayushi Kaukatsu, Tamago then came himself to lead the conflict, and died against Moto Chagatai, the Unicorn Clan Champion, in a violent duel ; Otemi picked up the Celestial Sword of the Lion Clan, ordered retreat and put an end to the war, thus losing the town of Sukoshi Zutsu but saving the property of the City of the Rich Frog. As a last act of loyalty to the Scorpion, and the last act of treason to the Lion Clan, Ikoma Yasuko, Otemi's wife, provided Scorpion Clan with secret military information during this war.The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three Lion Clan Champion When Matsu Ketsui believed her son, the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro to be dead, she named Otemi as his successor until Nimuro's eldest son, Matsu Yoshino, came of age to assume the Lion Clan Championship. She had no real authority to act so, but her declaration was well received by the Clan, and Otemi himself accepted the championship in this way. Advisor After Matsu Yoshino, tutored by Otemi and Ikoma Fujimaro, proved himself worthy and became the Lion Clan Champion, Otemi remained on as the young champion's advisor, and gained the nickname "The General". Khan's Defiance In the winter of 1168 the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai began a campaign to seize the Imperial Throne. The attack was sudden and captured Shiranai Toshi before the Lion could mount a decent defense. As the Khan marched upon Kyuden Ikoma, Yoshino and Otemi laid out a plan that would strike at the command post of the Khan, attempting to cut the head off the beast. Otemi lay in wait in a small village, and when the Khan's banner became visible Otemi and his men charged, taking the Unicorn by surprise. The advantage lasted only for a short time, and Chagatai shot Otemi twice with arrows. Otemi was whisked away to safety by Matsu Yoshino but was severely wounded.The Khan's Defiance, by Shawn Carman The Khan's Assault on the Capital Otemi's wound prevented him from aiding Matsu Yoshino in the defense of Lion lands and the Capital in 1169.The Truest Test, Part I, by Shawn Carman External Links * Ikoma Otemi (Gold) * Ikoma Otemi Exp (Broken Blades) * Ikoma Otemi Exp2 (Lotus) * Ikoma Otemi Exp3 (Emerald and Jade Championship) Category:Lion Clan Leaders